1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera housing, and more specifically, to a camera housing with an integrated expansion module for adding expanded features to an existing camera.
2. Description of the Related Arts
The problem of conveniently carrying, accessing, and using a camera under various operating conditions has existed since the beginning of hand-held photography. It has become even more of a problem in recent years as a growing number of photographers attempt to take action photographs or videos while participating in fast-paced physical activities such as surfing, snorkeling, skiing, mountain biking, kayaking, rafting and so on.
In order to accommodate photography during such physical activities, camera manufacturers have produced cameras that are simple to operate, low cost, lightweight, and have compact form factors. These cameras can be secured using various mounts, harnesses, or straps to allow a user to keep one or more hands free for the physical activity. For example, camera wrist strap systems are available that provide a compact and lightweight camera together with a strap for securing the camera to a user's wrist. This configuration allows the user to easily access, operate, and then quickly secure the camera. Furthermore, the camera is small and light enough that it does not handicap the user while engaging in physical activity. Alternatively, helmet style camera systems allow a user to mount a compact and lightweight camera to a helmet. Other types of camera systems may include mounts for securing a camera to a bumper or windshield of a car to capture images or video while driving.
While such camera systems have become increasingly popular among photographers, these camera systems often lack features available in more traditional cameras. For example, wrist-mounted or helmet mounted camera systems often lack display screens in order to keep the camera systems small, lightweight, and low cost. While features such as a display screen may be desirable in some scenarios, it may not be useful in others scenarios. For example, a display screen would not be useful when the camera is mounted to a helmet, but may be useful when the camera is strapped to a wrist. Thus, a user may be reluctant to purchase a camera that includes the feature, particularly if the feature adds to the cost, physical size, and weight of the camera. Furthermore, as camera manufacturers produce cameras with new and/or improved features, users may become frustrated by the need to periodically purchase new cameras in order to have the new features available to them. There is lacking, inter alia, a camera system that provides expanded electronic functionality to an existing camera.